Big Idea Wiki:FAQ
This is for questions for anybody who is either a user or viewer for the wiki. If there's any questions that are not answered, please comment below. Wiki Questions I know some useful information. How can I add it? Well, since this is a wiki, you can edited it by clicking on the "Edit" button on the top of the page. However, you need to be at least 13 years old. How do I start a new article? It's very easy. On the top, there's the "Contribute" button. There, one of options is "Add A Page", and just type in the name of what the page should be called. How do I delete an article or image? Only sysops can delete articles and images, but there's an easy way for you to alert the sysops to pages you think should be deleted. Simply edit the article and add Delete with two "{" "}" at the top, and it should be like this. Why did you create this site? Well, for starters, I'm a fan of VeggieTales and the other shows done by Big Idea. I wanted to know more on that stuff, but sometimes things on the internet might not be reliable. (eg. VeggieTales Wiki stated Dad Asparagus was voiced by George Carlin, despite the he's not, and VeggieTales - It's For the Kids stating Alexander appeared in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape", even though that doesn't existed) So, I wanted to start a fresh, new wiki so new readers can get actual resources about their favorite episodes, characters, etc. Did Jeff Morrow die? The one who was born in 1907? Yes. The one who played Palmy? No. They're both entirely different people. There's an episode called "insert name here", can I add that into the wiki? Well, first, research online if the title exists. If an episode called "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" exists, then that can be added. However, if an episode is called "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" and the first searches are first fan fiction, then no. What about if there was a dub called "insert name here"? Same with the episodes. If a dub called "Zelenjavčki" exists, then that can be added. However, if a dub is called "Les Végétaloufs" and the first searches are first results from websites such as Idea Wiki or VeggieTales Fanon Wiki, then no. How do characters be named? If the character has a last name, then they should have that added in.(eg. Junior Asparagus and Michelle Conrad) If they don't have a last name, then they'll just be named from what their normal name. But don't add "the x" as that's not acceptable here (Bob and Larry are just named like this here instead of "Bob the Tomato" and "Larry the Cucumber"). The only exception is Robert the Terrible. If they're commonly known by their last name, then they should be referred by that (eg. Mr. Nezzer and Ichabeezer). Are Mr. Nezzer and Ichabeezer the same character? At one point, there was a flip flop of sources stating this to be correct. However, since Phil Vischer stated in a podcast they're different characters, we're gonna accept that. Why is fan fiction not allowed here? The main goal here is to be reliable and not anything that's made up. So readers can know what's true and what's not. We don't mind fan stories, but this is not the site to put that type of info in. This episode's lesson is similar to another. Can I add that as trivia? Because of the shows and films repeating similar lessons, it's going to get both complicated and repetitive. This only goes if both episodes/movies are similar besides the lesson. (eg. Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! has a similar moral like Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, but doesn't share any connections.) How can add images in the wiki? Well first off, you need to be a member here. There are two ways you can upload the image. Either go to or go to . I want to do screenshots on my favorite episodes, but I don't know how to. How can I do it? There's a tutoral the founder of the wiki made on how you can do screenshots Can I use images from other site? (eg. Google, Amazon) As long they're not fanarts/artwork from the staff (unless with permission), that's acceptable. But make sure you save them in PNG format. Is fanart allowed? No, as stated before, it needs to be official. What if it's from the actual artists working? No, 'cause that's still considered fanart. Artwork from Elena and Olivia Ceballos's Tumblr isn't allowed, unless it's concept art from the show. Which pages should have galleries or not? The only pages that should have separate galleries include characters (only main and major), episodes, storybooks, and songs. Anything like food and locations should have a gallery on the same page (similar to what TTTE Wiki does, here's a best example.) What about songs? They're allowed as well, though songs that are essential to the episode and Silly Songs are allowed in the same gallery as the episode/movie. What videos are acceptable on the site? At the moment, mostly anything released from the official YouTube page of VeggieTales. Category:Community